


A Mischievous Snitch

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, F/M, Language, Little League Quidditch, Mentions of Voyeurism, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potion Brewing (Harry Potter), Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wolfsbane Potion, potion making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: While Hermione’s working in their basement lab, Harry’s keeping her company and playing with a practice Snitch. Naughtiness ensues when the snitch dives under Harry’s shirt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Harmony & Co Prompt Bank Fills, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	A Mischievous Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square G5: Nipple Piercings. The idea for this is originally based off of Harmony & Co.'s Shag-a-Thon, but at the time my muse just wasn't feeling it. The prompt I went with will be at the end. The idea for little league quidditch was started by moosesweaters on Tumblr, with additional ideas by onlyslightly and shorm. Also written for day 21 for 31 Days of Writing Challenge (October 21st-Smut) and Rare HP Bingo square G4: "Don't tempt me."
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to Meiri for reading the story over for me as I wanted to make sure it wasn't completely horrible. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

Harry sat quietly while he watched Hermione move around the lab. She was almost done with her third batch of Wolfsbane Potion for the month. He was just waiting for her to finish and then he’d help her bottle it up before they went upstairs and he made dinner.

After the war, Harry and Hermione along with Ron pooled the money they received from their Order of Merlin awards to fully refurbish Grimmauld Place and The Burrow. Arthur and Molly had argued over their decision to help with the Weasley family home, but neither of the three would be deterred from their decision. They even asked Molly to help make sure that everything went according to plan and make any decisions in regards to any issues that cropped up. During renovations of both homes, the trio plus Ginny and many others from their year returned to Hogwarts to complete their education which had been interrupted by the Battle of Hogwarts.

The renovations at Grimmauld Place were completed just weeks before the trio left Hogwarts forever as students, which allowed them to move in right away.

That had been over five years ago. Since then, Ron had been drafted by the Chudley Cannons as a keeper for their reserve squad, and due to their starting keeper making the English National Team, he was moved up to the starting squad earlier in the season. The Cannons were playing a series of away matches in Scotland and then Ireland, so Harry and Hermione had Grimmauld Place to themselves for a few more days.

One of the only requests Hermione had made when they were planning the renovations for Grimmauld Place was to turn the basement into a full access laboratory. The reason behind her request was her choice in a side project she started during her last year at the school. After all that she had learned from Remus, and even Bill, in regards to werewolves and the full moon, Hermione decided she wanted to improve upon Damocles Belby’s Wolfsbane Potion. She not only wanted to make the potion cheaper, but she wanted to make it more readily available to those that needed it.

While she started her project during their eighth year, she knew full well that she wouldn’t have it completed before the year was out, but Professor Slughorn helped her secure an apprenticeship with the inventor himself. Hermione was able to complete her project with her mentor’s help, and now the potion was available at a more reasonable price for all.

After completing her apprenticeship with Damocles Belby, Hermione received an offer from St. Mungo’s to work in their potions’ research and development department. She accepted on the condition that the hospital help offset the cost of making the Wolfsbane Potion even though she would be making it at home. There had been push back from a couple of the older hospital board members, but after a closed-door meeting with Damocles and the board members, Hermione had been given clearance to start the next week.

The sound of a knife thudding against the tabletop brought Harry back to the present. Refocusing his eyes on his friend and roommate, he grinned.

The bun she had put her hair in hours ago had finally lost its battle against her unruly curls and she had curls sticking out all over, creating a halo effect.

Glancing down, he could tell that there were still another ten minutes left before she needed him, so he pulled the small practice snitch from his pocket to pass the time.

After completing his education at Hogwarts and passing his required N.E.W.T.s, Harry joined the Auror training programme. He enjoyed everything he learned from the trainers, but when the end of the programme came, Harry realised that his heart was no longer in chasing after dark wizards. When he told his best friends of his decision, Hermione and Ron had eagerly stood behind his choice.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you even joined the Auror programme in the first place,” Hermione had said when he told them.

When Harry had asked her why Ron answered for her. “Because you spent a good portion of your childhood fighting old snake face?”

Hermione had smirked at Ron’s response but agreed with him.

Tossing the practice snitch into the air, Harry grinned. He loved what he did now, and he couldn’t have gotten to this point without the witch working only feet away. The three of them had been eating breakfast one morning about a year and a half ago when Hermione pushed that day’s copy of The Daily Prophet across the table to him and pointed to an article. Harry was expecting to see some piece of tripe written by Skeeter, but when he looked at the newspaper, he found an ad for coaches for a new Quidditch league.

He raised an eyebrow and joking said, “Don’t tempt me.”

But Hermione had tempted him as she defended her reasoning, “You have a natural ability when it comes to teaching, you would be fantastic working with children, and you love Quidditch. What would be better for you than being a little league Quidditch coach?”

He’d taken her words to heart and reached out to the coordinator for the new league. And the rest was history. It was highly entertaining to see kids floating three feet off the ground on training brooms that didn’t move very fast. Harry had laughed when he saw that an old beach ball with a hover charm was used as the quaffle and a couple of rather frightening teddy bears were charmed as bludgers. He always looked forward to naptime though as it put a stop to the craziness of dealing with all of those kids. But he loved every minute of it.

“Come back here, you,” Harry muttered as the snitch made a run for it.

Harry could hear Hermione chuckling under her breath as he chased after the little gold ball. It wasn’t very fast since it was a practice snitch, but it was fast enough, especially since Harry was grounded.

“You just keep working there, missy,” Harry laughed as he finally caught the snitch on the far side of the lab.

“I’m nearly done, so put that thing away and come help me,” Hermione said.

“Yes, mum,” Harry teased.

He shoved the snitch into his pocket and made his way around the table. Suddenly, the snitch popped out of his pocket and flew up the inside of his shirt. Harry cursed as he reached under his shirt and tried to grab the little ball. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the snitch flipped around and its wings fluttered against his skin, tickling him. It had moved to the back of his shirt and Harry tried pulling his shirt up to encourage the snitch to get out when he was slammed into from the side.

Seconds later, Harry found himself shoved into the emergency shower with Hermione right beside him.

The only other requirement besides the potions lab in the basement was a safety shower in case there was a chemical spill or the more likely option, an explosion. Just outside the shower was an eyewash station if something got into her eyes while working.

“Hermione? What the--”

Before she could respond, the shower’s wards activated. Their clothes disappeared to a special washbasin next to the eyewash station and began washing themselves.

Harry felt his nipples harden as the cold air of the basement hit his skin seconds before they stiffened even more when the cold water from the shower rained down on them.

“Holy fuck that’s cold!”

“Sorry,” Hermione replied as she fiddled with the dial on the side of the shower.

“Why the bloody hell are we even in here?”

“Because you got something on you and I’m making sure you get it off, and you don’t get hurt,” Hermione explained.

Harry stared at Hermione in confusion for a few moments before he said, “The snitch flew up my shirt, and I couldn’t get it out.”

“Wait… what?” Hermione fisted her hands and placed them on her hips. “You mean to tell me that we’re in here because of that damn practice snitch you wouldn’t put away? I thought you’d been contaminated somehow!”

“Yes…? Sorry!” Harry said before adding, “I did put it away, but it got out of my pocket.”

Hermione shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what he was feeling. “Hermione?”

She looked up at him. “Yes.”

“Are your… Did you… When did you…” He stared at her for a few moments before his green eyes dropped to her chest.

Hermione smirked. “When did I pierce my nipples? Is that what you want to know? Is that what you’re trying to ask me?”

Not tearing his eyes from her breasts, Harry nodded.

“I may or may not have seen you playing with yours a while back and saw how sensitive your nipples were,” she replied with a shrug.

That response got Harry’s attention, and he tore his eyes away from her breasts and the pierced nipples that topped them. “Wait, you’ve watched me?”

Hermione looked unrepentantly. “Yes, and I don’t regret it one bit.”

He grinned and stepped closer to her. “Is that so?”

“It is,” Hermione replied.

“Did you enjoy watching me?” He felt his muscles tense as he waited for her answer.

“Very much s—” Hermione’s words were cut off as Harry pushed her against the wall and her breath left her.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Harry growled into her ear, allowing their chests to press together.

“I had no idea if you felt the same way I do, but I do know you are sexy as hell in the throes of passion,” she told him. Hermione arched against him, moaning when her lower abdomen came in contact with his rapidly hardening cock.

Harry trailed his hand over her hip to move it between her legs. He slid it through her wiry curls and cursed when his blunt fingers came in contact with her wetness, “Fuck, love.”

“Yes,” Hermione hissed as he pressed a finger inside of her. “Please, Harry.”

“Yes what, love?” Harry asked as he placed his forehead against hers and started to pump his finger inside her slowly.

“Fuck me.”

Harry hesitated for a moment and leaned back to look at her. “Are you…”

Hermione looked up at him. “On the potion? Yes, I make my own.”

“I was actually going to ask if you were a virgin,” Harry said with a chuckle.

“Oh, well, the answer to that question is a no, but it has been a while though,” Hermione answered.

“Same here,” Harry said as he added a second finger to the first. “And my hand has been my friend for way too long.”

Reaching between them, Hermione laughed. “How about I be a better friend for you?”

Harry hissed as her hand wrapped around his cock. “Yessss. Fucking hell your hand feels good, love.”

“See. I’m already a better friend,” Hermione teased.

“And if you’re too much of a good friend, this will be over much faster than either of us wants,” Harry said as he wrapped his free hand around her wrist.

Hermione pouted, but her pout turned into a groan as Harry curled his fingers inside her. “You’re not playing fair, Harry.”

“All’s fair in love and war,” he replied cheekily.

“If that’s the case...” Hermione tried to twist her wrist out of Harry’s grasp, but he held fast.

“Ah ah ah, love,” Harry whispered as he lifted her hand and held it against the wall. He whispered a sticking charm.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed as she tried to pull her wrist away from the shower wall.

Slipping his hand from between her legs, Harry chuckled and grabbed her other hand and placed it against the wall too.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione didn’t even hesitate as she replied, “Yes.”

“Good, I’m glad, because I have you right where I want you,” Harry said. He reached down and wrapped his hands behind her legs just below her arse and lifted her up.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hermione pulled Harry closer. “No more teasing. Please fuck me, Harry.”

Harry lined his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed the tip inside. He groaned as her wet heat enveloped him. “Merlin, Hermione.”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione breathed, her eyelids fluttering closed. “Please.”

“My pleasure.” Pulling back out until the tip of his cock remained, Harry then pushed back in before starting a slow and steady pace.

“Yes,” she panted as he bottomed out inside her from a particularly deep and hard thrust.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hermione’s and thrust against her more quickly as the shower continued to pelt against his back.

Hermione’s back arched off the wall as Harry bottomed out inside of her, his pelvic bone hitting her clit hard. She gasped.

“You like that?” Harry asked as he pulled back out. When she didn’t reply, Harry held back from thrusting forward.

She whined his name and thrust her hips to meet his.

“Ah ah ah,” Harry tsked. “Answer my question, love.”

Hermione glared at him for a few moments, but when he continued to hold back, she growled, “Yes.”

As soon as the word was out of her mouth, Harry no longer held back. He began to thrust in earnest, hitting her clit with every other thrust.

“So close,” Hermione panted. “Need more… Thumb.”

Harry shifted so one of his hands was underneath her arse, helping to keep her steady, as he moved his other hand between them to press his thumb against her clit. Rubbing her clit in small circles, Harry’s thrusts faltered as Hermione’s pussy clamped around his cock in a vice-like grip.

“That’s it, love,” Harry whispered against her neck as he trailed kisses up and down her neck.

Hermione tugged at the bonds holding her against the wall, trying to free herself as pleasure teetered on the edge. A sharp twist of her clit from Harry’s thumb and forefinger sent her tumbling over. “Harry!” Hermione called out as her body convulsed around Harry’s cock.

Harry’s eyes slammed shut, and lights flashed behind his eyelids as he swore, “Shit, shit, shit.”

His hips jerked as heat raced from the base of his spine to his bollocks before his own orgasm finally spread through him. The continued squeezing of Hermione’s pussy around his cock had Harry continuing to see stars as she milked him dry.

As his orgasm ebbed, Harry’s thrusts slowed before his softened cock slipped from her pussy. He released her from the spells that still held Hermione’s arms against the shower wall, and the two of them took their time to clean themselves up before Harry broke the contented silence that had descended after their orgasms hit them.

“Maybe we should turn off the water and get out of the shower,” Harry suggested. He looked at her sheepishly as he added, “And your potion is probably ruined now.”

“The Wolfsbane is fine,” she replied as she reached for the handle to turn the water off. “I had just finished it when I thought you were injured and I was able to place a stasis charm over it.”

“Thank Merlin,” Harry breathed. “I would have felt horrible if it was indeed ruined.”

“No ruined Wolfsbane this time.” Hermione smiled at him. “Let’s get dressed first. After that, we’ll bottle the potion and then maybe you and I should have a discussion. Hmm?”

“You’re probably right,” Harry agreed as he followed Hermione out of the shower.

They dried their clothes that had been washed in the basin next to the eyewash station and were currently hanging up to dry. Once they were dressed, Harry helped bottle the Wolfsbane Potion and clean up the laboratory before they made their way upstairs to have that conversation Hermione mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from August d'W: Harry and Hermione are hanging out in the basement lab at Grimmauld. Being muggle-born, she installed things like chemical safety showers and eye washing stations. Harry, being a bit absentminded, is playing with a practice snitch much like his father while Hermione brews. Unbeknownst to her, the snitch dives into his shirt, so he's jumping around patting at his clothing. Fearing the worst, she tackles him into the emergency shower thinking it's a chemical reaction. The shower, warded to divest those entering of their clothing to remove contaminants, ends up a tight fit for the two nude and entirely unharmed magicals. Shenanigans ensue.


End file.
